Sensaciones
by luna1415
Summary: Siete sensaciones para siete vampiros. Porque ellos también sienten, y con toda su alma. Serie de Viñetas sobre la familia Cullen.
1. Música

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes mentados en esta serie de viñetas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

Un instante es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, comparable quizás al momento en el que mientras saltas al vacío vuelas, sintiendo por un instante, que puedes volar y que no vas a caer.

Esa sensación, ese cosquilleo de incertidumbre en la boca del estómago es lo que siente Esme cada vez que Edward se acerca al piano; sabe que él seguirá un mismo ritual: se sentará al piano y sacudirá los dedos, después, levantará la tapa y comenzará a acariciar las teclas, suavemente, hasta que las melodías empiecen a salir del instrumento y el instinto de Esme se relaje otra vez.

Y justo en el preciso momento en el que la pieza llegue a su final contendrá la respiración, aguantando en ese _segundo _todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitan, volviéndose a sentir como una humana que espera a su enamorado a las puertas del hogar, sintiendo su cuerpo elevarse, como en aquel precipicio, deseando sentir el viento en su cara y la sensación de libertad en sus venas. Como solo la _música_ puede hacérselo sentir.

* * *

_Dejar rr adelgaza, y además alegra al que los recibe. Dadle al GO!_

_...LunA..._


	2. Orgullo

_Hola!_

_Bueno, se que hay gente que leyó la viñeta anterior, aunque no me lo demostrara. Los rr me ayudan a saber que opinais de las viñetas, y quiero saber vuestra opinión._

_Aquí os traigo otra viñeta más._

* * *

**Orgullo.**

* * *

Pip-Pip-Pip

Línea discontinua. Sístole, diástole.

Siente su sangre fluir, llevando vida-de nuevo- a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Gracias a él.

No puede negar que se siente orgulloso de él mismo, pese a su "condición" es capaz de oler sangre, tocarla, mancharse con ella las manos y no sentir ninguna sensación desagradable; siente lo que cualquier médico multiplicado por diez. Es como cualquier médico. Y haber logrado eso, le hace sentir el mayor orgullo de todos. Más que por haber logrado crear un grupo de vampiros "vegetarianos", por haber vivido tantos años sin caer en la locura, que a veces se confunde con poder en los más antiguos de su especie.

Era orgullo lo que tenía en las venas; por su mundo, su comunidad, su familia y, sobre todo, por él mismo.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestra contestación a la pregunta._

_Un bicoo_

_...LunA..._


	3. Poder

_Hola!_

_Esta viñeta va especialmente a Sweet Ashie, por su increible review, que me ha ayudado a corregir bastantes cosas. Gracias._

* * *

**.Poder.**

* * *

Ni siquiera tiene que chiscar sus dedos para que un auditorio lleno de gente esté a sus pies, sintiendo lo que él siente, sintiendo lo que él _quiere_ que sientan. Él tiene el poder, su cuerpo destila sensaciones, calma, estrés, ira, tristeza, pasión… Puede volver a la monja humana más piadosa en un recipiente lleno de ira incontenible y a su tierna y dulce Alice en una mujer con la libido por las nubes, deseando acorralarle en la habitación vacia más cercana. Ni siquiera tiene que chiscar sus dedos, únicamente desearlo, sentir él esas sensaciones para que los demás las puedan sentir, dejar que todo fluya.

Y ahora la tiene delante, a una pequeña humana perdida y desesperada, al capricho de Edward, siente su ira, dolor, angustia, y sobre todo eso, el miedo a no saber que está pasando, a sentirse encerrada; miedo por saber que si algo malo le sucede a Edward, ella será la primera en caer con él.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Comentarios vía rr, por favor, que no tengo poder para leer mentes ajenas ;)_

_Un bicoo_

_...LunA..._


	4. Perdida

_Gracias a todos los que leen estas viñetas. _

_Tan solo recordaros que ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen._

_Especial agradecimiento a **MiitzukoO-chan**,__ gracias por tu rr._

* * *

**Perdida**

* * *

Millones de imágenes entrando de golpe en tu cerebro, caras, lugares, hechos importantes que merecerían ser recordados, pero no tienen cabida y son desechados; se mueve demasiado rápido. De repente, una sala, borrosa, oscura, pero algo le dice "esa es" esa es la imagen que tienes que recordar, rápido, antes de que que todo acabe.

Por fin le tienen, da igual que ella esté agotada y muerta de algo que parece miedo, da igual, las imágenes siguen entrando en su cabeza vacia de todo recuerdo, asaltándola, persiguiéndola continuamene. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué le ocurre?

Pero de pronto aparece su cara, sonriéndola e infundiéndole ánimos. Él la estaba esperando, estaba tan perdido como ella, pero juntos encontrarían el camino correcto.


	5. Deseos

_Después de casi dos años aquí traigo otra viñeta más :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Recordad que ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen._

* * *

Es una depredadora nata. Su cuerpo posee todos aquellos atributos que hacen que cualquier otra persona quiera acercarse a ella: Es guapa, fuerte, rápida y posee la experiencia vital de varios años. Como ella cualquier otra fémina de su especie. ¿Por qué entonces él no se pudo fijar en una igual a él? ¿Qué le impulsó a quererla a ella? A una… humana. Frágil y perecedera.

Siempre Que pensaba en ello recordaba su vida anterior, su belleza, sus pretendientes,_ su futuro_. No dejaría que Bella malgastara todo aquello que ella había deseado y que le habían robado. No dejaría que se dejase llevar por un amor humano, basado en todos esos detalles mortíferos que hacen de un vampiro un ser hermoso, porque en el fondo, eran monstruos.

Ella era belleza, pasión, pero también ira y rencor por todos aquellos que en algún momento la habían herido; y envidia hacia esa pequeña humana que jugaba con todo lo que a ella le parecía supremo en el mundo.

* * *

_Un FanFic con reviews es un FanFic feliz._

_...LunA..._


	6. Risa

**Risa**

Hinchaba los pulmones, notaba como el aire frío le entraba a través de la nariz y la boca, atravesaba su garganta y se esparcía por todo su pecho. A continuación sus ojos se achicaban mientras las comisuras de los labios se expandían (si cuadra un poquito más) dejando completamente a la vista esos colmillos blancos y puntiagudos.

Lo que venía después era una carcajada pronfunda, recién llegada del fondo de su estómago, que hacía que todo su cuerpo vibrara y todos los poros de su piel se abrieran intentando conseguir un poco más de aire para seguir riendo, aunque la verdad era que no le hacía mucha falta.

Adoraba el segundo después, cuando aún mirando a Rosalie (tan desnuda como él, en medio de la nieve) con la sonrisa en los labios y sabiendo que ella se seguía riendo con él. Llamale cabezón pero desde niño sabía que no hay nada mejor para arrancarle una sonrisa a una chica, en especial la gruñona que tiene por esposa, que salir al jardín en medio de una tormenta de nieve, desnudarse y ponerse a hacer àngeles y muñecos de nieve. Algunas veces estuvo a punto de ganarse un puntapié en "sus partes nobles", pero al cabo de casi medio siglo sabe que las carcajadas terminarán con l discursión en cuanto abra la puerta del jardín.

Y todo gracias a su risa


End file.
